Baby Fever
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Baby Fili has just been born and it seems both Vivi and Thorin may have baby fever.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Fever

**I do not own The Hobbit in any way.**

* * *

Vivi was walking down the halls of Erebor when she saw Dis coming towards her. She excitedly ran up to her future sister in-law. As she came closer, Vivi could see that she was could see that Dis was holding a small bundle. "Oh! Is this the new little prince?!" Vivi asked.

"Yes, his name is Fili", Dis said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here for his birth", Vivi said, "But I was needed back home".

"I understand. I won't hold it against you", Dis said.

Thorin, who had been coming to see Vivi, stopped when he saw the two women talking.

"Aww! Look at him!" Vivi cooed.

Fili had little blonde curls and large blue eyes.

"He looks just like his father", Vivi said, "He's going to be quite the looker one day and break all the girl's hearts".

"Well he'll never want for attention being the first in line to the throne after Thorin", Dis said.

Vivi's face fell.

"Oh honey, I didn't mean it like that", Dis said, "I'm sure you and Thorin will produce an heir once you're married".

"Were you scared?" Vivi asked her.

"About getting married?" Dis asked, "Mahal no! But I suppose it's different, since you'll be marrying a future king".

Vivi reached out and ran her finger over Fili's chubby cheek. She smiled and laughed when he gurgled and smiled at her.

Thorin wanted to call out to her, but he didn't want to ruin the moment between his future queen and his new nephew.

"Can I hold him?" Vivi asked Dis.

Dis nodded and handed Fili to her.

Fili grabbed onto Vivi's finger and held onto it.

She giggled and kissed his small hand.

Something stirred inside Thorin.

He felt the need to whisk her away to his room.

Make her stomach swell with his heir.

He shook his head and took a deep breath to calm himself. He reminded himself that their wedding was less than a month away.

"You'll be a wonderful mother one day", Dis told her.

But Vivi didn't hear her. She was too wrapped up in Fili.

Watching him smile and giggle as she made funny faces at him.

Stroking his thin blonde curls.

Tickling his chubby little feet.

At first she was scared to marry Thorin, but now she couldn't wait. She was still nervous about the wedding night, but that was to be expected. She couldn't wait to have a child of her own. One that she could love and cuddle and kiss. She hoped her first child was a son, but she was sure Thorin would be satisfied if she had a girl.

Thorin chose this moment to reveal himself.

"Thorin!" Dis gasped.

Vivi's head shot up.

Fili had been holding onto one of the beads in her hair.

Her motion yanked the bead from his tiny hand.

Fili immediately started crying and Vivi didn't know what to do.

Thorin stepped forward and took Fili from Vivi's arms. "There, there, little one", he said, his voice soft, "There's no need to cry".

"I think someone's tired", Dis said.

Thorin handed Fili back to his mother.

Dis kissed her brother on the cheek, before walking off.

Vivi watched as she walked away.

Thorin embraced Vivi from behind, his large hands coming to rest on her stomach. He imagined doing the same thing while she was pregnant, feeling his heir kicking under his hand.

"Thorin?" Vivi asked softly.

"Yes, my love", he said, placing a kiss on her neck.

"I can't wait to marry you", she told him.

Thorin smiled. "I can't wait to marry you either, love", he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Fever Part 2

**I do not own The Hobbit in any way.**

**A/N - Thank you for all the love you showed for this. I wrote you guys a second part, but this is the final part of this story.**

* * *

The day Vivi found out she was pregnant was the best and worst day of her life.

She had been feeling sick in the mornings, so Dis suggested she go see Oin, the head healer. She and Thorin had been married less a year, so she was excited to tell him that she was finally with child. She was making her way back to her quarters, when the mountain shook.

She heard a loud growl and Thorin yelling, "Dragon!"

Vivi ran for Dis' quarters.

"Princess! We must leave!" one of the maids yelled.

"Not without Dis!" Vivi yelled.

"Vivi!" she heard Thorin's voice yell.

She turned and saw her husband running towards her.

"You must leave the mountain now!" he told her.

"Not without Dis and Fili", she insisted.

"Dis and Fili have already left the mountain. You must leave now. I cannot lose you", he told her. He placed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately. He pulled back.

"Please be careful, my love", she said, "I am carrying your heir as we speak".

"You're…" he said and she nodded.

"Princess, please", the maid begged.

"Go", he told her.

Vivi kissed Thorin before allowing the maid to lead her away.

* * *

*5 months later*

Thorin had finally found a place for the dwarves of Erebor to live.

The Blue Mountains.

Dis was with child again.

Fili was excited to have a new sibling and cousin.

Vivi spent most of her days in her and Thorin's quarters.

Thorin spent most of his days in the forges when he wasn't helping his father rule. When Thorin entered their quarters, Vivi could tell Thorin had been performing kingly duties that day. He shrugged off his fur lined cloak and set his crown on the vanity. He came over to the bed where Vivi lay. "How was your day?" he asked her.

"Same as always", she answered.

Thorin knew she hated being cooped up in their room all day. "I am sorry, my love", he said resting his large hand on her stomach, feeling his heir move under it.

"I understand why I must stay in here, but it gets lonely at time. The only visitors I get are Dis and Fili. Sometimes it makes me miss being back home with my family and friends", she told him.

"Once you give birth, we will travel to your home so you may see your family and friends again", Thorin promised.

"Thank you, my love", Vivi said kissing her husband.

* * *

*5 months later*

"You must push, princess. The baby is almost here", the midwife said.

Vivi pushed one more time and heard crying.

"You've done it, princess!" the midwife said.

"What is it?" Vivi asked.

"A healthy baby boy", the midwife said.

Thorin, who was in the throne room, anxiously waited for news about Vivi and the baby.

A young dwarf came running into the throne room and whispered something to Balin.

"What is it? What happened? Are they okay?" Thorin asked.

"The princess has given birth to a healthy baby boy", the older dwarf said.

"A boy. I have a son", Thorin breathed. Thorin stormed out of the throne room to his quarters. He entered the room.

"The prince!" everyone gasped and dropped to their knees.

Thorin walked up to where Vivi and his son lay on the bed. "A son", he said softly, stroking his hand over Vivi's hair. He leaned in and kissed her. "Thank you", he told her. Thorin had a son and heir now.

Vivi felt bad for little Fili, who had begun to believe he was going to be king on day, but at the same time she was happy the little dwarf would never have to worry about that again.

That night there was a grand party to celebrate the birth of the new prince.

Giving birth to one dwarfling was hard enough, but Vivi hoped she could give Thorin more sons and daughters.

Yes, her baby fever wasn't quite over yet.


End file.
